Sudsiedlung
Sudsiedlung Ichredön (Southern Settlement of Ikradon), also known as the Große dundorfischer Herzogtum von Ichredön (Great Dundorfian Dukedom of Ikradon) was a sub-national realm of the Dundorfian Empire, that existed between 801 AD and 1272 AD. It succeeded the Kingdom of Ichredone, and preceded the differenting republic created after its dissolution. Its head of state was the King of the Dundorfian Empire. History Ike, King and ruler of the Kingdom of Ichredone, his cousin, Valfred Odendurf, together with a group of Dundorfians with high ranks in the military, and native tribes, primarily the Radoni and Ikran, in exchange for more autonomy under the new monarch, staged a succesful coupe, imprisoning the King and his direct family, and any other dissenting family member or from pure Ichredone-blood, claiming power almost immediately and accepted by the nobles and aristorcrats, for fear of being imprisoned or killed. Valfred would then declare himself Grand-Herrtog of the Lands of Ichredone, in the name of the Dundorfian people. Valfred's plan to utilize the central government to maintain the control of Ichredone didn't work as well as he would have imagined. Instead, many areas, towns and villages were ran by the local nobility, with some of the former natives land dissenting and rising up to leave the ex-kingdom, and other towns and villages were worried about the uncertainty of the kingdom as well as the inability of the new Grand-Herrtog to stabilise the people. In 804 AD, the Grand-Herrtog instilled the "Stabiliserend Maatregelen" (Stabilising Measures") , where the former Kingdom would be split up in 7 areas, headed by two heads each, one from the native people, to help stabilise the region and garner support for the new monarchy, and the other a Dundorfian, confidants and advisors to the Grand-Herrtog. The 14 heads would form the Land-Raad, or National Council to the Grand-Herrtog. The former King Ike was freed, so to be named the Herrtog of present-day Mekarali. National Council members were: *Former-King Ike of Ichredone, Volks-Herrtog of Mecharaland (Mekarali) *Commandeur Poulus Vaterkran, Aarts-Herrtog of Mecharaland *Chief Radzl Alpadoni of the Dadzolny people, Volks-Herrtog in Daasland (Dazlon) *Adviseur Hendreich DeHoge, Aarts-Hertog of Daasland *Chief Kalo Odekran of the Alkonia people, Volks-Herrtog in Aalkland (Alkon) *Commissaris Wiltord VonBosch, Aarts-Herrtog in Aalkland *Elder Silnius Gildan of the Gildartanian people, Volks-Herrtog in Gieldartanland *Adviseur Wilhelm Alexander, Aarts-Herrtog of Gieldartanland *Elder Vintan Gorov of the Ghorovan people, Volks-Herrtog in Gorvaland *Administrateur Jan-Kees Vondenburg, Aarts-Herrtog in Gorvaland *Consul Mirto Altariad, of the Radoni people, "Klein-Herrtog, Radoniesche Volks-Graaf van de Alpa Gebergte" (Low Duke, Radonian People's Count of the Alpa Mountains) *Raads-Heer Jennik Arends, "Groot-Herrtog, Radoniesche Gouverneur van de Alpa Gebergte" (High Duke, Governor of the Radonians of the Alpa Mountains) *Consul Ghus Altatav, of the Ikran people, "Klein-Herrtog, Ikraansche Regio-Graaf van de Ode Rivier" (Lower Duke, Ikranian Region Count of the Ode River) *Raads-Heer Mark Grutten, "Groot-Herrtog, Ikraansche Gouverneur van de Ode Rivier" (High Duke, Governor of the Radonians of the Alpa Mountains) Officially, Grand-Herrtog Valfred Odendurf, or Grand Val as he was known, split the kingdom up in 5 landen (lands), and 2 regio's (regions) within the lands. After being deemed fully stabilised in 816 AD, Odendurf disassembled the National Council, and the regional division, and established the "Grand Dundorfische Uber-Herrtogdom van der Landen der Ichredone" (Great Dundorfian Over-Dukedom of the Lands of Ikradon). Very quickly after the declaration, the people of the different tribes and origins started uprising, led by several old-national council members and their families. Grand-Herrtog Valfred Odendurf, seeing that he can not hold the lands of Ikradon under a central-Dundorfian government, went to the Nobility Council of Dundorf for help in 818 AD. The Council, known for it's decentralised ruling of Dundorf, decided to split the former Kingdom again in the smaller Hertogdoms, Erzherzogdoms, or Arch-Duchies, in 820 AD. Five Erzherzogdoms/Archduchies were made by the Nobility Council in Sudsiedlung, Settlement in the South, namely Gildark, Ghorva, Alkon, Mekarali and Dazlon. The Council also allowed Valfred Odendurf and his family to rule as the Grand-Herrtog of all the archduchies, and allowed the Royal Ichredone family to continue to use the titles of King and Prince, a symbolic title of Ichredone, but with no power in Ikradon. The colonies were still under the Ichredone family rule, though, since Dundorf didn't use the Gulf for seafaring, nor was able to travel south or west enough. The colonies were practically ruled by the noble families related to Ike, instead of Ike himself. After 200 years, and many uprising and conflicts that was quelled, the Nobility Council decided to implement a centralised structure used by the previous Ichredone Kingdom. This came after the latest uprising by the Ichredone clan in 1052 AD, when would-be Prince Petrusch, together with the Ichredone, Ikran and Alkonia people tried to take control over the western Erzherzdoms of Gildark, Alkon and Ghorva. The uprising failed, and Prince Petrusch was forced into exile in Luthori, before moving to the Sleutel Eiland (Maddog, Keymon) colony. In 1057 AD, the Confederation was born when the Adel-Bundnis (Confederation of the Nobility) was created in Dundorf, and shortly thereafter in 1059 AD, King Manfred II was elected Konig Manfred, Konig von Dundorf und Ichredön (King Manfred, King of Dundorf and Ikradon) and ruled over the new Confederation's Realm of the Dundorfian Empire (Dundorfische Reich). The Reich had a short lifespan, as turmoils in 1177 AD as the would-be King Ikradonous I of the House of Ichredone launched an uprising in Gildark and Ghorva. Repelled by the local nobility, Ikradonous I was forced into exile in Beluzia. In 1199 AD, Ikradonous would launch an invasion scheme in Dundorf and Ikradon, and it lasted two years before the colonial troops retreated. Weakened by the attacks, and worried about a third attempt, the Nobility paid off colonials for the death of Ikradonous. in 1204 AD, Ikradonous was confirmed dead by the Nobility Council. In 1212 AD, though, his young son, Ikradonous II, launched another, short-lived attack, During the years there would be many more attacks and uprisign, but it wasn't until 1267 AD, when Ikradonous III launched an invasion of Gildark, that the Ichredone gained a major victory. The victory and conquering Gildark would be the catalyser for the Revolution Rebellion of Ikradon in 1272 AD, where Ikradonous III with defeat Graf von Rommel at Festung-Felsen on August 12th, and killing King Hans Otto III a week later on the River Ode in Alkon. With no king, and no heir, and the country in uprising, the Dundorfian nobility had fled north, and Ikradon was free from Dundorf once again. Category:Former countries Category:Ikradon Category:History Category:History of Dundorf Category:Dundorf History